


Post-It Notes and Everything

by takhallus



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Makeup Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takhallus/pseuds/takhallus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a grand plan to explain to Nick how they're not actually enemies and how they should start having sex as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-It Notes and Everything

Louis is lost. Except he’s only three minutes ‘from his destination’ according to google maps. He’d foregone the Addison Lee, just in case they had a hotline to the Daily Mail and thought it might be of interest that one Louis Tomlinson was asking to be taken to the London abode of his known enemy Nick Grimshaw. Then he thought about driving, but people know his license plate now, and what if the car was parked there overnight? Not that it would be. But, what if it was? 

He looks down the long line of shops and cafes and decides on a whim to just take the next left and hope. He walks through row after row of similar looking three storey terraces before he sees the street sign he’s looking for and sighs in relief. His disguise is not great, just a beanie and a big scarf wrapped round most of his face, but no-one’s stopped him or given him a second glance, so it must be working. He’s also carrying an A3 portfolio so maybe people just think he’s a homeless art student. He doesn’t actually remember a time when his thought processes didn’t mirror those of a secret service agent. He gets to the right house and rings the bell, and his perfect espionage plan starts to unravel, because no-one answers. He tries to peep into the basement windows but the curtains are closed. Panicking he gets out his phone and texts Harry thought you said he was in!

When Harry doesn’t immediately answer he huffs and plants himself down on Nick’s front step, dialling Harry’s number. This is getting too dangerous. He factored in thirty seconds of lingering before he got into Nick’s house, thirty dangerous, pap-baiting seconds. Now he’s just sat here, Harry’s not answering, his portfolio keeps slipping down the steps, and a dog is licking it.

Oh.

Louis looks up and there he is, Nck wearing a bright blue wool coat and tugging back his black and white dog whilst looking very confused. 

“Can I help you mate?” Nick says in a tone which suggest ‘what the fuck are you doing on my step?’

Louis tugs down the scarf so Nick can see his face. “Er, ‘ello.”

Nick looks surprised but not horrified. This is good. “Oh alright Louis? What er.. Are you coming in?”

“Yes please.” Louis says, standing and letting Nick get to his own door. He’s not going to give any long explanations for his presence, there’s enough of that to come.

They get inside and Nick busies himself taking off the dog’s lead and his own coat, there’s an awkward silence which Nick seems to notice because he starts talking ten to the dozen. “So, to what do I owe this pleasure? It’s weird seeing you in the real world, that’s not happened for ages has it? I can’t remember the last time. This is Pig by the way, she’s good but don’t let her jump on you, she’s having training. What’s that you’ve got there, taking up art?”

Louis registers that there was a question at the end but he’s not quite ready to answer it yet. “In a minute, and yes I’d love a cup of tea Nicholas, thanks for asking.” He holds Nick’s gaze until he sees that little spark of warmness which means they’re done being awkward and back to low key sniping and a silent consensus that they’re both sarcastic and sharp around the ages. That they both get it.

“Hang your coat up then, you don’t have sugar do you?” Nick says as he walks off.

“No…” Louis pauses in the doorway to the living room to look around. He’s jealous of people who can make a house look like a home like Nick and Niall can. He’s never had that knack, the only home he’d ever known was always too covered in various toys, clothes and trinkets to have what you might call an interior design aesthetic. Louis’ flat was bought furnished and apart from a few framed pictures that people had bought him it didn’t reflect his personality at all. One glance around this room and you can find out everything you need to know about Nick Grimshaw - what he likes, who he loves. The fact that a house where he lives alone has two massive couches says a lot. This is a house which is ready for lots of people. It’s like the story of Nick has fallen open at a double page and everything has spilled out. He’s jealous of that too. Nick’s an open book. Louis has to lock a lot away.

“This isn’t Yorkshire tea I’m afraid, it’s Marks and Spencer’s own. Hope it’s not too rich for your taste.” Nick’s proffering a mug which says ‘Go to Hell’ in the Care Bears logo font. Louis hopes that was deliberate. 

“Cheers, it’s all I expected from the Primrose Hill set to be honest.” He sits on one of the massive couches and sets his tea down, his portfolio still in his hand. Nick sits at the other end, still looking a bit nervous. 

“So...I’m a bit worried about what’s in the big folder - is it a painting of me literally going and fucking myself? Incriminating photos? It’s not a restraining order is it?”

Louis shakes his head, his stomach suddenly getting that acid kick. “No, it’s er...well...I’ll just show you. It’s about...it’s about you and me. You know, like, us and … how we are.”

“Right…” Nick doesn’t look any more comforted by Louis’ description so he just opens the portfolio and pulls out his work. He unfolds the A2 sized poster and spreads it on the coffee table, Nick scrambling to move their mugs onto a side table to make room.

Louis looks at his creation, which he’s quite proud of. He decides to talk Nick through it in the way he practised with Harry. “It’s a kind of mind map crossed with a flow chart. It’s to explain, because when I practised my explanation speech, Harry said it was a bit rambly, and coming from him that’s pretty bad.”

Nick’s not talking, he’s just looking at the sheet, completely baffled. 

Louis doesn’t want him to jump ahead so he turns the paper over. “Hang on, I need to ask a preliminary question. What is the worst thing I’ve ever done to you?”

Nick blinks. “You’ve never done anything to me.”

“I have! It’s okay, you can tell me because I know everything bad I’ve ever done to you and it’s on the chart, so just tell me the worst one, the one that hurt the most.” Louis pauses when Nick looks at him like he’s crazy. “Just..humour me. Please.”

Nick puffs out his cheeks and huffs. “I really don’t know, why don’t you read the things you think you’ve done and I’ll rate them from bad to terrible.”

Louis sighs but takes it as a step forward if nothing else. “Okay,” he turns over the paper and points at one of the top boxes. “I didn’t tweet the link to your clique video.”

Nick shakes his head. “So? Lots of people didn’t tweet it.”

“I know, but Harry said that upset you, so I put it on.” 

“Well it didn’t, I didn’t even know you hadn’t tweeted it. Why would you?”

Louis nods. “Okay fine, so we can eliminate that one.” He reaches into the portfolio holder and pulls out red Post-It notes, putting one over the ‘clique video’ box. “Right, next. I threw a box of tea at you.”

Nick laughs and it’s a great sound, a nice rich laugh, Louis thinks of it as his Aero laugh, like chocolate bubbles. “Okay, humouring you, why did you throw it at me. Real talk.”

Louis blushes just a touch. “To get your attention. You hadn’t spoken to me yet, so I threw it to get you to notice me.”

“Well as a total attention whore myself I can’t really blame you for that can I? Stick one of your red post-its on that one aswell.”

Louis does so, but not happily, because he needs to get in at least one good explanation if his plan is going to come together. “Okay fine, next one : you had that party you invited me to, and I didn’t come, and you texted me to ask where I was and I didn’t reply.”

Nick nods and Louis gets another acid bolt in his stomach. “I’ll give you that one Louis, I was a bit upset you didn’t come. I even designed a cocktail for you and everything.”

“Did you? What was it?”

“It was really nice! I designed one for everyone who came. I got a bit desperate by the end though, Pixie’s was a vodka and coke with raisins in it. Yours was proper though, brandy and ginger beer with Apricot syrup. It was dead nice. Sometimes, when I’ve got brandy in, I’ll have myself a Cheeky Tommo.”

Louis snorts and gets out a pen. “Right, that’s going in the Fix List.”

“What’s the - is that literally a list of the ways you’re going to fix things?” Nick’s really studying the sheet now.

“Yeah, so one night I’ll come round, I’ll buy the takeaway and you can make me the cocktail, yeah? Fixed?”

Nick smirks. “Fixed. Erm, at this juncture can I ask why exactly you’re doing this?”

Louis thinks for a second before answering. “No. Anyway, next one. I said you weren’t as good as good as Chris Moyles on twitter.” Louis looks up and Nick is staring at him, eyes locked as he fidgets with the silver ring on his right hand.

“Yeah, well. I started it didn’t I? And you finished it! Shut me right up. And all those people who agreed with you. And then Zayn chipped in, and more people agreed with you. It was a fun week.” Nick is smiling but his eyes tell a different story. 

Louis takes a deep breathe. “Right. I’m going to tell you a story, and you have to promise to sit and listen all the way through, right?”

Nick nods and reaches for his tea, sitting back on the couch. “OK.”

“Well….”

**Two Years Ago**

The bus is pretty quiet, there’s been a lot on in the past few days but the couches on the bus are an oasis of calm, especially as Liam and Niall have given the ‘Arkham Asylum’ gaming marathon a rest. Harry is knocking about somewhere, Zayn’s asleep, Niall and Liam are in the gym and Louis is chilling out with his laptop, trying to touch base with a few friends and family while they’re asleep rather than start a conversation. It’s mean, Louis knows, to only message people when it’s the middle of the night their time and they won’t be online, but he just doesn’t have the energy to have a convo with anyone right now.

He’s just perusing his 31 messages on Facebook from various family members and old friends when he hears ‘Oh shit...’ from the bathroom.

“What’s happened, has Niall ‘Horan’d’ the toilet again?” he calls to no-one in particular.

Harry enters with his phone, looking like a world war has started, so it’s probably something like a kitten falling down a step or a grandma losing her knitting needles… “Grimmy’s getting some grief on twitter, there’s even death threats. God I hate this.”

“What?!” Louis brings up Grimmy’s twitter page but he can’t see anything that bad. He searches “@grimmers” and the timeline is almost full of people slagging him off. People with names like ‘Louis1D4eva’ and ‘Louisbiggestfan18’. “Oh God, what’s happened now?”

Harry sits next to him and holds up his phone, which Louis can’t see without his glasses. “He said something on the radio about you being a complainy pop star, you know about the paps and not being able to get out of the hotel? Anyway the 1D Mafia have gone off on him.”

“Oh Christ. Don’t worry I’ll tweet some message of support and they’ll stop.” Louis looks down the search results again trying to think of something to put. He really doesn’t need this right now, he’s trying to get into Nick’s good books after the party he didn’t go to. He’d wanted to go, but going to a party hosted by someone you’ve got a crush on is a big deal and he didn’t want to fuck it up. Plus he was was actually scared he might get drunk and throw himself at Nick if the opportunity arose. He’d already given himself a hard time for looking at the newly minted ‘tomlinshaw’ tag on a website which was full of fan fiction. He’d been wanking to it since he’d discovered it a few months ago, hidden deep in his twitter mentions. Some of it had been uncomfortable to read for all the right reasons - it was like these girls, he assumed it was girls, had seen right into his head for his personal list of kinks associated with Nick; his big hands, his long fingers, the fact that Nick was experienced in having sex with men and Louis wasn’t. His favourite had been one where Nick just showed up at his door and started stripping him, brushing off his protestations and pushing him down on the bed, taking him apart and telling him what a naughty slut he was, how he wanted it so bad, how he was going to wreck him so that all his band mates would know what they’d done. He’d read that one about a hundred times, always in a chrome incognito window. 

He notices that a lot of the tweets having a pop at Nick were saying he wasn’t as good as Chris Moyles. Well, that was rubbish. Louis tweets and then shuts down the laptop, hoping that everything will be fixed after he’d had a little nap. 

It wasn’t fixed.

“What the fuck did you tweet?! It’s got ten times worse!” Harry is annoyed and brandishing his phone. “I thought you liked him! What did you tweet that for?”

Louis swallows hard. “I tweeted that he was better than Moyles. What’s wrong with that?”

Harry shakes his head, his face getting pink. “No, you didn’t! You tweeted that he wasn’t as good as Moyles, now Moyles has chipped in and everyone’s still giving Grimmy shit.”

“But I…” Louis digs out his phone and shows it to Harry. “Look!”

“Yeah, that symbol means ‘less than’, Louis. You’ve tweeted he’s less than Moyles.”

“No, hang on, I’ll google it….”

Harry sighs and walks off while Louis hastily googles ‘what is the symbol for less than’ and swears when he gets the results. Well, this is it. He’s humiliated Nick in public and he can’t fix it. He immediately texts Nick “Sorry sorry sorry, I got my symbols mixed up, I was trying to say you were better than Moyles, I’ll delete it, sorry”. Then he calls their publicist because he’s not supposed to delete anything without their say so and he really doesn’t want to fuck up again.

“Hello? Yeah I need to delete a tweet, the one I did about Grimmy and Moyles. Well why can’t I? It was a mistake.” 

Harry comes running in flapping his arms and Louis pulls the phone away from his ear.

“What now Harry?”

“Don’t delete anything, it’ll make it worse, just leave it.”

“But I’ve texted Grimmy to say I’ve deleted it.”

“I bet that’s his old number, he changed it last month. Just leave it Lou, honest, explain face to face.”

Louis nods sadly and tells their publicist it doesn’t matter. This whole day has been a complete car crash. He decides to just sleep on it and try to speak to Nick on the phone in the morning. At least in bed he can’t mess anything up. He still treats himself to a cheeky wank over the man who might never speak to him again, but this time it’s not rough when he imagines it, it’s sweet, slow, make-up sex.

 

**Today**

“And that’s what happened.” Louis has left out the bit about the wanking. It’s not appropriate. Yet. 

Nick shakes his head. “But you never did call and apologise. That’s why it was a bit awkward the next few times I saw you, I thought you hated me.”

“Well I was going to call as soon as, but then there were time differences and I didn’t want to further piss you off by waking you, and then we were just so busy and then it seemed like it was too late to apologise. I am sorry though, and that is properly what happened. So how can I fix it?”  
Louis is hoping he suggests ‘blow job’ but he knows that’s a long shot.

“How about you tweet now saying that you’re loving the Nixtape album? Might make me a few quid…”

Louis grins and gets out his phone, narrating his tweet. “Loving the Nixtape album by @grimmers. Good job pal <3 x x “

“You have got the right symbol to make a heart haven’t you? It’s not like two boobs on top of an erect penis?” Nick gets the eye creases that come when he smiles and Louis wants to kiss him more than anything. 

Louis puts his phone down and takes a deep breath. “So, are we okay now?”

Nick nods. “We were always okay, I wasn’t that bothered about everyone else saying I was worse than Moyles, it just...It wasn’t nice to think that you didn’t like me. And that you wanted to hurt me. I thought we were, you know, bantery. I thought we could have digs at each other and not mean it. It felt like you meant that one.” He looks sad for a minute, then he brightens. “Anyway I know what happened now, so… Do you want another brew?”

“Erm…” Louis looks at Nick, trying to read his mind and failing. He has the most open face usually, you could, nine times of ten, assess just what he would do if you were to say...kiss him. Right now though, nine times out of ten isn’t enough for Louis. Nine times of ten you might score that penalty that would keep England in the World Cup. But then there’s Stuart Pearce. Gareth Southgate.

“Did you just say ‘Gareth Southgate’? What’s he got to do with anything?”

Shit, he said that out loud.

Louis looks up and decides it’s now or never. He reaches out and touches Nick’s hand, slipping the tips of his fingers into the crook between Nick palm and thumb. When Nick doesn’t flinch, Louis slowly gets up on his knees and straddles him. He leans forward, and stares into Nick’s deep brown eyes. When Nick’s eyes start to flutter closed, he decides it’s time to just strike the ball, straight down the middle, hard as he can. He acknowledges to only himself that it’s a confusing metaphor when you’re kissing someone who actually has balls. His lips meet Nick’s so gently that he feels the other man exhale. Nick’s hand touches his hip and Louis surges forward again, linking his hands around Nick’s neck as he feels long arms snake around his back. In his wildest fantasies Nick would now usually stand up and carry him to the bedroom, perfectly placed to fling him onto the bed and have his way with him. This is good enough for now, though. They’re kissing. Really kissing, deep and wet and hot. Nick’s hands feel so big on him, he can feel Nick’s little finger just on his hip while the tip of his index finger is right up on his rib. The realisation makes him moan and Nick pulls away.

“You okay Tomlinson?” His voice is rough and he’s breathing deeply. Louis smiles but Nick isn’t smiling back. He looks almost scared. 

“I’m fine. How are you?”

He smiles then. “I’m a bit surprised, but good surprised. I mean, unless this is a dare, or a bet, or something horrible. It’s not that is it?”

Louis’ ‘no’ comes out as a half gasp half sob, and he leans forward to give Nick a hug. “I do really like you,” he says into Nick’s ear. “Just thought we could, you know, give it a go. Like, see whether it feels...okay?”

Nick strokes Louis’ back, making his dick twitch. He needs to get that kink out in the open if Nick’s into this whole thing ,or he could be getting erections at the most inappropriate times. 

“Yeah, erm, I think we could….you know give it a go...Just to see. I mean, you did go to all this trouble. You used post-it notes and everything.”

Louis smiles and moves to kiss Nick’s neck. His lips have barely touched skin when Nick shudders and moans. 

“Yeah, I like that. That’s good. Bit too good though, if you want this to er...continue.”

Louis sits back up. “Hang on, I thought you said on Sweat the Small Stuff that you didn’t like people touching your neck?”

Nick raises his eyebrows. You have been doing your homework. Well I do say that, to stop people touching it. Because when people touch it, I get a bit...hot and bothered. It’s murder at the hairdressers.”

“I’ll remember that when I want something out of you,” Louis says, returning his lips to Nick’s skin. 

“Mm, you can have anything, babe.” 

Louis cheekily slips a hand to Nick’s upper thigh, reaching his thumb across rub over his crotch just slightly. Nick is making the most delicious noises and Louis really wants to know what he sounds like when he comes. “Do you, do you think you could carry me? Take my weight?”

Nick looks at him for a second before something seems to connect. “Yeah, yeah, I think so. Stand on the couch.”

Louis does, and when he can feel Nick’s arms under his bum he gives a little jump and straddles him, kissing him as he feels himself being carried swiftly through the living room and into Nick’s bedroom. “Toss me on the bed.” He whispers urgently. Nick looks at him and must see that he’s serious because his eyes darken and he does as he’s asked, standing over Louis who’s just had the wind knocked out of him in the best way. “Come on then,” Louis gasps out. “Are you gonna..have your way with me?” 

Nick just stares at him and for a second Louis thinks he’s changed his mind, but then Nick very slowly pops the button on his jeans and drags down his fly, shoving the jeans off his hips and down his thighs as Louis starts to breathe hard. “Yeah, that’s right, I’m gonna...Sorry, can I just check. Are we doing the story? You know what I’m talking about? The story where I...I just...Because this is just like it.”

Louis gapes like a freshly landed trout before he manages to get the words out. “You’ve read that story?!”

Nick nods furiously, “Yeah, Matt sent me a link to it for a laugh and er...well it was pretty good. I liked it.”

“And how well do you think you know it?” he bounces his eyebrows.

“Well,” Nick climbs up on the bed. “As I remember it, it was me who got you out of these clothes”. He pulls off Louis’ tshirt and then yanks off his jeans along with his Vans. “Get up on your hands and knees, I want a nice slow reveal for the best arse in pop.” 

Louis readily does as he’s told and shivers as he feels the elastic waistband pull down to his thighs. He hears Nick give a soft ‘fuck’ as he places his big hands on Louis’s arse. “Is it as good in real life?”

Nick sniggers. “It’s pretty breathtaking. Now get on your back if you remember what happens next.”

Louis obliges, just in time to see Nick stripping the rest of the way, and cutely trying to hold in his stomach as if Louis didn’t have a little tummy of his own. He strokes his cock to full hardness and preens as he sees Nick touching himself too. Louis spreads his legs and rests on his elbows to watch Nick make his way up the bed and press their lips together. Louis likes kissing but he’s so hard and really wants his cock to get some attention so he tickles at Nick’s neck and puts an insistent hand on his shoulder.

“Oh fuck, you’re so pushy” Nick whispers as he leaves a trail of kisses down Louis’ chest. The one which he places just below Louis’ belly button makes him buck his hips and Nick takes him into his hot mouth in one movement. Louis scrunches Nick’s hair in his fingers and throws his head back as he gives a breathy little moan. After less than a minute Nick’s coming up for air and grabbing something from the bedside table drawer while Louis squirms at the cold air on his wet dick. He spreads his legs further, letting Nick push at his tight hole with a lubed up finger as he gets his mouth back on Louis’ cock and starts moving in earnest. “Let me come in your mouth,” Louis begs, hoping that the hum from Nick is one of agreement because he’s dangerously close to the edge. He grasps loosely at Nick’ hair again before he feels a nudge at his prostate and comes so hard he lets out a sob. He fights to get his breath back as Nick takes back his finger and pulls off his cock, shuffling to lie beside him. Louis has pulled a muscle in his stomach and curls into himself to relieve it as Nick wraps himself around his back.

“Are you okay Lou?” he whispers, lips tickling the shell of Louis’ ear.

“Yeah, just pulled something, give me a sec.” Louis stretches out to unkink his muscle and Nick lazily rubs his nose against Louis’ cheek and lets his hand ghost over his stomach as he spoons him. Louis looks down and sees that big right hand stroking his stomach so gently, immediately wanting Nick back inside him. He covers Nick’s hand with his own and grinds back against the hard prick he feels nudging between his cheeks. Nick is breathing harder but he’s not doing anything so Louis tips his head back for a kiss, whispering ‘come on’ against his lips. He feels Nick roll away slightly before coming back with two hands in front of him, still cradling Louis as he opens the condom packet. Louis loves being held like this, where he can feel the difference in their bodies - the distance between their ankle bones as they lay on their sides, the way Nick’s hip juts an inch above his, the way Nick has to tip his head to kiss at Lou’s collar bone. 

“Come on, hurry up.” Louis whines.

“Alright, your majesty!” Nick says and gently slaps Louis’ arse. Louis gasps and moans before he can stop himself and hears Nick chuckle behind him as he pushes a lubed up finger into him again. “Like that do we? Another one for the list.” He slaps him again a little harder and then pushes into him and Louis doesn’t even bother to suppress this moan, travelling as it does from the pit of his stomach as Nick works in him over and over. “You sound so hot, can’t believe this is happening.” Nick’s voice is rough and sexy, like Louis has never heard it before. He reaches back as far as he can to stroke Nick’s leg as he fucks him. Nick seems to take this as a hint and reaches round to stroke Louis firmly, his hand still slick with lube. 

“It’s too...it’s too much,” Louis manages before he comes after about three strokes and shudders around Nick as he follows, moaning loudly in Louis’ ear and gripping him tight. They lie there in heated silence, Nick’s arms so tight around Louis as they both pant to get their breath back. It takes another cramp, this time in Louis’ leg to prise them apart. He hops around the bedroom trying to walk it off as Nick laughs at him from the bed, lying there still naked with his hands behind his head as if they fuck like this every day. Louis crawls up the bed to him and flops down on top of Nick, taking the wind out of him. “Shall I tweet a naked picture of us to Harry and freak him out?”

Nick laughs and Louis can feel it rumble through both their bodies. It feels wonderful. Nick strokes Louis’ back gently. “So he was in on this was he? Did he give you insider knowledge?”

“It benefits him to have us together because it’s easier on his schedule innit?”

“Yeah, that’s the only reason, not like he’s the most hopeless romantic ever and loves it when his mates get together.” 

“I’m romantic,” Louis mutters. 

“You are actually, I never had you down for a romantic but now I’ve seen your mind map I want flowers and surprise dinners and everything.”

“I can cook actually, my speciality is - “

“Chicken stuffed with cheese, wrapped in parma ham with home-made mash?”

“You’re clearly obsessed with me.”

Nick chuckles again and drags the quilt over them. “I will be if you keep this up.”

Louis closes his eyes and rolls off Nick to cuddle up to his side before they stick together. “I’ll keep it up, we’ve already wasted too much time.”

**Author's Note:**

> The mug Nick gives to Louis is this one http://www.pinterest.com/pin/112590059410010031/


End file.
